Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding and cutting, and more specifically related to systems and methods for real-time computation and reporting of welding machine performance and metrics.
Description of the Related Art
As welding technology and applications have advanced so have the demands on welding and cutting power supplies. These increased demands require power supplies to provide increased efficiency, power density and output power capabilities. Further, the cost of electricity has increased, causing the cost of using high power systems to rise. Therefore, there is a demand and desire to use these higher power welding and cutting systems more efficiently, such that their cost of operation is optimized.